Knowledge Cannot Help You Now
by AlfieFire
Summary: -YAOI WARNING!- Light was caught and convicted of Kira. The catch: L is given full control over Light's punishment. L feels happy, but Light just wants to go away. Will Light become Kira once more or will L succeed and get his friend back?
1. Judgement Day

**Hey guys! Well here is Knowledge Cannot Help You Now. I know, this chapter is short and rather frustrating. I wrote this like… eight months ago? That was when I just started writing and was too lazy to extend my plot. I'm re-posting this chapter cuz the last one sucked so badly. But please, keep reading. It may seem angsty now, but it gets better. Also, I realize it skips around a bit and may seem confusing. Another fault I've worked out. If you do go onto the second chapter, it is much better, but you won't understand unless ya read it. Incredibly sorry.**

**This story is YAOI! Don't like YAOI, don't read. I warned you, so please, don't flame either. I have never been in jail, never plan to be, so I may get some jail things wrong, also.**

**To summarize the story… Light is caught by L and put in jail, until events turn that around and they're forced to live together as supervisor and supervised. L misses his friend extremely and has feelings for Light even if he can barely understand/realize it. Light feels for L back, but he is confused. What will happen with the two?**

**-AF-**

"Yagami Light. You are sentenced to six consecutive life terms without parole."

Twelve words.

Just twelve were all that he needed to break.

"No," he choked out, the weight of his defeat smothering his judgment.

"No. In the past six years, Kira has brought crime down. The world can't live without Kira! You will see!"

A gentle tear slid down the detective known as L's cheek. "My friend," he whispered as Light was dragged to a containment cell.

How he wished to be there when Light was convicted, to see the end of his friend. The secret of L was more important.

The judge was not done speaking though.

"As for where he shall be imprisoned is meant to be discussed. There are many possibilities, and since this is a high priority case, the president shall decide it. Never have so many people been slain from a single person. It is shocking that he has not been put to death yet…"

L watched as Light's mother and sisters cried hysterically.

Soicherio Yagami stood, "Light Yagami," he said as the guards stopped to have Light listen. "You are no son of mine."

Light's light brown eyes softened, and then Light looked away.

L stood up and walked into the kitchen, where Watari was cooking for just two tonight.

"I hope you didn't mind Ryuzaki, but I asked Roger if the successors could watch it when it airs. I hope you don't mind. They could learn a lesson from it."

Ryuzaki gave a cold look at Watari. "Exactly what lesson," he said as he walked to the stove to look what was in it.

"L, don't do that with me. Just because of this doesn't mean that Near, Mello, and Matt couldn't learn something."

L's hard intense glare looked at him again.

"You are right. My apolog-" Watari's cell phone rang as L sighed. Watari left L in the kitchen to look after the pot roast.

"This is President Sophia Casterana. I have decided that L will be the one who decides where Yagami Light, Kira, will go. He did catch him."

Watari mumbled a few words of respect and went off to tell L the good news.

**You guys survived that? Seriously… Well, please review. Reviews make me squee with joy and cheer me up on deep dark days when I'm being beaten up by Hand-domo! (Mimi the Popo's right hand)**


	2. Punishment

**Hey guys, wazzup? Well… to handle this chapter in a sense… I made it a yaoi! Sorry if ya don't like it but the first chapter I made it sound like it and I was in the mood and why the hell shouldn't I? I dunno what will happen with this, so, don't expect anything GREATER *ahem* then cuddling… And some awkward moments. I still don't know yet.**

**I am currently experimenting with descriptive words! I think it adds depth to stuff . I think my English teacher is going to kill me for long sentences though. Fun… I did some research online… L was born in 1979 on October 31st, and died in 2004 on November 5****th**** at the young age of 26. But I'm betting most of the hard core Death Note/L fans knew that.**

**I don't own the concept of Death Note (Desu Nōto) and it was made by ****Tsugumi Ohba**** and ****Takeshi Obata****. I only own this plot to my displeasure. And people, there is YAOI in the story now. I repeat YAOI. If you don't like, then please, click the back arrow. It would not be my fault at all if you don't like and if you read, which means no flagging either, please.**

**-AF-**

The strawberry-blonde haired mass murderer stared up at the drab, grey ceiling with every bit of interest.

Looking up had become Light's hobby, seeing as he had nothing better to do other than just look around and think about where he had gone wrong.

Oh so horribly wrong to land himself with a life sentence and no friends.

Was it that he used pawns that were reckless or just plain stupid?

Maybe it was the fact he had a crush towards the black-haired detective?

'_NO!_," Light yelled in his head.

'_You never felt anything towards L. Maybe it was just a lack of having fun. The Kira Investigation really stinted that. Yeah, that would be it! Its gotta be! At least I hope…" _

Light smiled at the ceiling at the thought of L's face.

'_As long as I'm in here and alive, I'll have the last few days in my mind.'_

Just as Light was about to float to his wonderful memories of L and him, joking around, play fighting but yet fighting at the same time, when a guard came in and handed it to him on a piece of paper.

"Don't think that is a piece of your killer notebook, we wrote your name on it and you sure ain't dead."

"Thanks." Light got up stiffly, and retrieved his mail. "Since when did I ever start retrieving mail?"

"Now." The guard left him alone with his letter to stir over what had just happened.

'_Did they just leave me alone with a piece of paper? That doesn't sound right at all…" _

Light looked at his letter with curious brown eyes. Who would send him something, now of all times?

No address on the front, they probably require that for all prisoners. A curiosity intensifier.

Light opened up the letter cautiously. Never could tell who it was from. Once he knew who it was from the handwriting though, he smiled.

**Dear Light,**

**How is life in prison? I really miss you here at home. Mom is pretty freaked. I think she is still in denial even though Dad keeps trying to convince her that you really are a mass murderer. I shouldn't have written that should I? Oh well. I'm going to be frank with you, you always were with me.**

**A few days after you were put in jail, I heard Mom and Dad fighting. I didn't know what about, so I left it alone. You always said to stay out of their fights. Well, as it turns out, Dad is selling the house and we're moving. He has completely disowned you, and doesn't want memories. Mom is convincing him that we can't fix a mistake like that and we have to accept that your family. She isn't winning.**

**We don't go into your room. Mom got freaked that you were killing all those people in your room or our house (like Dad says, memories). She won't go in there to clean, to remember, nothing. Dad disowned you, so he doesn't care. I go in there though, even though Mom says I shouldn't. You are my beloved older brother, and I can't forget you, even if you did kill millions of people. Sibling love, much?**

**I'm not allowed to tell you what I look like now, or what has happened since you've been gone. Mom and Dad are incredibly embarrassed (they turn red every time they see you on television or when Kira is brought up) and they wanted complete makeovers. Let's just say my hair isn't exactly brown anymore, including my eyes, skin color, and everything else about me. Not even the same clothing style Light! Don't you think they went over board? We're changing our names, too. I'm sticking with Sayu but Yagami has to go says oh great and mighty father. New schools, new house, new everything. I don't have a new brother though.**

**I gave Matsuda-kun a nosebleed the other day… What do I do about that?**

Light looked up from the letter with an angry scowl worth only for a killer. Matsuda thought that kind of stuff about his baby sister? How dare he?!

Light was pissed. And not just any type of pissed, but super pissed.

But then he remembered he was in prison for a life sentence.

Maybe it will be good for Sayu to have more contact with men.

**I bet I made you scowl at that. I know you too well Light, and I know that you'll also NOT hurt Matsuda-kun. I'm not sure if I'm really interested in him. I mean, how old is he?**

**I thought I would be the one to deliver the bad news though. Did you have any interest in your girlfriend, Misa, at all? Misa didn't take the fact you were caught very well. She well… She killed herself the night you were taken away. We just learned about this ourselves. I'm so sorry Light. She left a note for you, explaining her love for you, but its kind of creepy, and I don't know if you want to read it. Mom and Dad won't let me either… But you dated her, not me!**

**This would be the end of the letter. Its been quite long, hasn't it? Write back to me, will you? I heard news of your punishment, I don't think you'll die.**

**Remember, I love you, my dearest older brother who may just be the best killer of all time.**

**Love,**

**Sayu**

"She says that like she is proud of me," Light laughed, but his mood visibly darkened as he read though the letter once again.

"Well, I see Dad has disowned me permanently and Mom is in denial… But punishment?"

Light laughed a little bit more at Sayu's comment lovingly, and then turned back to the ceiling, folding it carefully and placing it in his pocket.

His eighteen year old brain was thinking of the twenty-five year old detective that he had used so much vigor to try to kill, and yet so lovingly let had drawn him close.

'_Will L visit me?'_

Then came the question he had been dreading.

'_How badly did I hurt him?'_

Light let his depression sink in yet again.

'_Why do I hurt myself in this way? I do have feelings… but I don't. We're on the opposite sides of the justice system.'_

Light was about to wander back to his favorite hobby when a scruffy guard and a hot looking guard came in.

"Visitor," the one with a scar across his face said as the slender, more attractive one handcuffed him.

"Get going," the scruff one said with a push as Light stumbled out the cell door.

'_Who would be visiting me,' _Light thought in question as he walked clumsily down the rather blank hallway.

'_Dad disowned-'_ Light's breath hitched for a second. _'Disowned me, Mom is in denial, Sayu can't come near me. A college friend? No… to them I was just a popularity boost. It couldn't be…'_

As he was shoved mercilessly into the visiting room, his question was answered.

Pitch black hair.

Onyx eyes.

Anemic skin.

L was visiting him, in the flesh.

Light rubbed his eyes, not believing this.

"Is it bright in here, Kira-kun?"

Light's eyes widened then turned back to normal. It had been so long since he heard L speak, not to mention the little added 'kun'.

"Since when did you start calling me Kira, not to mention the 'kun', L?"

"That is your alias, right? And I just added kun because you are my only friend, even if you are a mass murderer who tried to kill me. I thought you'd enjoy that after all… I mean, I did tell you about myself, didn't I? You, in a sense, betrayed me."

"Is this all you came here to do, L? To shove this in my face?"

"Actually, no Kira-kun. Nobody has told you about your punishment yet?"

"Punishment?"

"You're coming to live twenty-four/seven with me to be under my full supervision."

Light's heart sped up.

His face paled.

"W-w-why," Light managed to stutter out as L's eyes gazed at him.

"The president wanted you to be under full surveillance. We can't have our Kira dying, can we?"

'_Our Kira.'_

'_Our Kira.'_

'_Does L really care?'_

Light's mind started racing almost too fast as he looked at L.

"When do we leave," Light managed to say, even if it was quiet.

"Right now. Watari is waiting as we speak."

L stood up and held his hand out to Light.

"Come on, Kira-kun, it is time to leave."

Light's brown eyes met the onyx ones.

"If you say so, sir."

**One last thing… Please review! Reviewing makes me feel happy, and later, when I stop feeling happy, I feel guilty so it makes me update faster! So please, please, review and you can then get your next installment of KCHYN!**


	3. Recording

**-falls over- You guys! I nearly died! Opened my inbox like the day after I posted chapter 2 up, and I see reviews and story alerts and favs! I was bouncing in my seat for the next few days with glee! To all of you who left a review, alerted it, or faved it, thank you so much! That was so great so see that!**

**I'd like to bring up something that is starting to make me extremely pissy. I don't mind people saying update soon and stuff to that effect; I know to be slow with updates. I don't mind that stuff in the least, it motivates me. But I am getting reviews that are telling me to update soon in a threatening manner. Not just this story either. I am not afraid to do something about this. I am asking those who are in a friendly way to stop leaving reviews that make me feel threatened, regardless of who you are, or I will take action.**

**Back to happiness!**

**One last warning, you should know by now, that this is YAOI! (yup, capitals) If you don't like it or the pairing, then click the back button located at the top left corner of the screen. I don't want flames for something I warned you about. Three times. Also, I don't own the Death Note concept. If I did, the story would be all weird and maybe funny, but Kira would probably be a clown convict who kills L with his red nose.**

**-AF-**

L watched as Light trudged down the off white cement block path to L's limo with interest.

"Isn't it nice to be out of that prison, Kira-kun? It must have been rather boring sitting there all day, not to mention you resemble a duck in your movements right now."

Light stopped his waddling to give L a warning glare that would have scared any pen fearing duck away.

"Try sitting up against the concrete wall staring at the ceiling from waking up to going to sleep every day. The bed wasn't much better anyways."

"Is that a hint of agitation I hear out of our Kira-kun?"

"Let's just leave here before I get even crazier, okay?"

L smirked at this comment, thinking about his earlier conversation with Watari about Light.

L walked into Watari's room, almost tripping on his plaid furniture as he went though. He never could understand why Watari liked it so dark, but he just passed it off as a personal preference or habit.

Watari was sitting in one of his more comfortable chairs, with some tea on the coffee table before them. He gestured to the chair beside him.

"L, there's something you should know about Light before you continue with the punishment."

L moved his feet into the correct position as he sat down. The chair was designed so that it sunk in with weight. _'Watari doesn't wish for me to leave quickly…'_

"What is it Watari? I'm sure that nothing else could shock me involving Light."

"Then I'm going to be blunt. What happened relationship wise between you and Light?"

L's eyes narrowed. "What are you implying?"

"You've been rather moody lately, and the guards have been noticing some weird… things about Light." Watari knew he was treading on thin water.

"I'll give you moody, but that comes with what happened on this case and the successors being a pain in my ass all the time now. Describe weird for me."

"Well, Light seems to have an affinity for you seeing as he moans your name in his sleep."

Shatter.

"What?"

Watari sighed at the broken teacup on the navy blue dark green swirled carpet, which now looked either darker or brownish, depending on the color. He then got up and handed L the recording of the conversation earlier that he had with the guards before he went off to find a rag.

"L," a gruff voice started out. "We have some news about Kira you'll be interested in. Here is the recording."

You could almost imagine Light's surroundings as he was heavily breathing, then as it escalated into full blown moans of lust for the awe struck detective now listening.

The guard's gruffy voice cut in again. "It seems like your prisoner has it for ya' somethin' good. Hate to be in your position."

A small click a few seconds later told L that this was the end of the call.

"Light…. is gay… and has it for me."

'_What does this mean? What will happen next? Light obviously feels something and with the punishment then he'll be around all the time allowing his feelings to fester and grow… but he tried to kill me so he couldn't totally love me, right? But then there was that one time he mentioned a stalemate between Kira and L, so he was searching for a solution… Oh God…"_

L's thoughts were jumbled up, and though the onyx-eyed detective never showed emotions, this was plainly written on his face.

"_When I handcuffed him, Light kind of smiled… he felt something when he wasn't Kira…"_

"_When I was massaging his feet, he let me massage them but showed compassion towards me and said that I sounded suicidal because of Kira."_

"_He said he was having sleeping troubles the one night that I came in wearing a towel… but then he adjusted himself… Stupidity on my part…"_

L was spacing out pretty badly, which worried Watari too much for comfort.

"Do you need a moment, L?"

L twitched out of his thoughts quickly. "No Watari, thank you for this. Could I possibly have some coffee?"

Watari nodded and left the room to leave L alone for a while to go make a large amount of coffee. L would need it later.

L broke out of his flashback with a small blink in his eyes. Maybe having Light around wouldn't be too bad…

"Kira-kun, why did you call me 'sir' before?"

Light blushed a little bit. _"Got cha Light…"_

"Well, you are the one that is in charge of keeping track of me, L. I was forced to call the warden before sir. My mistake."

"Oh. Okay then Kira-kun." L let a little false-disappointment slip into his voice.

Light's ears picked that "disappointment" up.

L mentally smirked. _'This could get fun.'_

"So, L, did I miss anything while I was gone?"

"I'm not sure I can disclose some of the information you want, Kira-kun. The task force left, but they might drop in; the shinigami disappeared a while ago, no clue where it went; Misa commit suicide. She couldn't live without her precious Kira-kun."

Light shook his head. Misa never was the brightest, but she could have been the most loyal when she got past being a stalker.

"That is about it, Kira-kun."

"Misa… What did she do?"

L tried not to show a flinch. _'I didn't think he'd ask this question… but Amane was his girlfriend, so naturally he would… Why was he dating Amane even if he's gay though? A rouge?'_

"We'll discuss this at a later time."

"Don't I have a reason to ask and get information about my dead ex-girlfriend?!"

"You lost that right when you wrote that first name."

Light spun L around and grabbed his collar so suddenly and raised his pale fist.

"Why you…" Light's brown eyes turned soft, and he looked away. "I can't hit you, can I?"

"It isn't desirable, Kira-kun."

Light dropped L's collar and turned back to looking out the window. L mirrored his actions and started out his own.

'_He didn't hit me. Before he was caught, he would of… Prison changes people, and knowing your life is in debate would really change a person. That retreat was either caused by his feelings or his fear of death. How hypocritical.'_

Light took out a worn piece of paper and opened it, looking at it with a loving look.

"What's that paper?"

Light's eyes looked… amused?

'_Are those a killer's eyes? If that is… He'll kill me…'_

"The guards already wrote my name on it. It's clean." Light waved the paper around in L's face to show him that it was indeed, written on.

"Sayu wrote me a while ago. I just got the letter a little before you came for me. She just kind of told me how Mom and Dad are dealing and what's happening. She still loves me, believe it or not. She's not moving on, even if she should."

L's eyes were watching Light as he lovingly re-read the paper, over and over.

'_He longs for his old life and his family.'_

"Kira-kun, are you having an incestuous relationship with your sister?"

"Be happy there isn't anything loose for me to throw at you."

"Is that a threat?"

Light laughed, playing along with L. "There's only one way to find out."

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you're coming on to me."

"And what if I am?"

"Then, Kira-kun, I'd have to say-"

The car screeched to a sudden stop, sending Light choking on his seatbelt and L into the seat above.

"We're here," Watari said, with a sudden opening of the door, sending light into the dark car blinding both passengers.

"Thank you, Watari."

Light was about to get out of the limo when Watari shut the door in his face.

"L, I don't really like having to listen to the boy I raised flirt with another man."

'_Dammit! Watari installed cameras everywhere so he could make sure we don't die.'_

"My apologies, I forgot about the cameras. I'll warn you a bit more next time."

"Thank you, L."

'_But its only going to get worse, Watari, only going to get worse.'_

**Review? Please? I'll give you a hug (-blood curdled scream in the background-) Some fangirls got to Light-o!!!! (he screams like a girl?...) This should be funny…. **


End file.
